The SteelClad Defense Girl
by Mach Shark
Summary: GAME UNIVERSE - A lonely Jasmine is forced to take care of a sick Amphy, until a pigtailed girl with a big hat and overalls comes to help. JasmineXLyra, yuri
1. Glitter House

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is published and owned by Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri. I own nothing but the computer this story was typed up on and the account that posts it.**

This city makes me feel at home somehow. It's next to the sea, and there's a lighthouse.

I closed my eyes and took in the deep scent of the salty sea air. This place really was like home. Much like Olivine City, Sunyshore City had many of the same land markings I was accustomed to back home. From the lighthouse in the lower edge of town to the ocean front port, it really had all the makes of the city I called mine. That is why I make sure to stop by here whenever I come to visit my cousin Roark. I am very prone to homesickness. As it where, I have become somewhat known around here. Not as the Gym Leader from Johto, but as Jasmine. Ah, the tranquility that befalls the mind when the pressure of duty is lifted from the shoulders. I don't have to battle. I'm not expected to. I can battle when I want to, not because someone wants me to. No, here I can simply enjoy the beauties of the land.

I feel a smile on my face. I had been here for a month. Uncle Byron had invited me here on a visit. So leaving my Gym in the hands of the highest Trainer training under me, I flew over to the Sinnoh region upon the back of one of my more new Pokemon, a Skarmory. I choose to leave my Steelix with the Gym so the challengers would have to face the same challenge regardless of my absence. It would be fair that way for past trainers. With me not the there, the others would get a more of a chance to grow stronger - at least I hoped. Besides, Skarmory needed some training before it could be fully ready to take part in the battles. If I got into any battles to tough for it, I always had my trusted Rusty (a Steelix) with me.

Once in Canalave City I had tried to rent a room at a inn on the harbor…but the moment I stood in front of that place…I can't explain it. I broke out in a cold sweat and couldn't stop shaking. That place was dangerous. Evil, even. I don't know why or how, but it was.

Dazed, I went on to my uncle's gym. The first time I came by the gym hadn't been fully built so I was interested to see what he had dreamt up for his own personal gym. Outside was the official Gym Leader building design but inside was more. So much more. It was bigger on the inside, or so it seemed. Reaching high into the air with so many moving panels dangling I felt lightheaded. It was obviously built to intimidate. And intimidate it did. I was on the verge of passing out just looking up at it.

When Uncle Byron called down for me to come up, I refused.

After some playful attempts to get me to come to him he instead jumped down to me. From all the way up on the 4th floor. When his boots thudded to the ground, my knees were the ones that seemed to want to give out. What would surely have broken my legs did nothing to this man. He stood up, walked over, and picked me up as if I were still six.

All my life he was someone I looked up to. He was strong, confident, and unyielding. Everything I am not but desperately want to be. When I was a little girl do to his height and strength I always thought he reminded me of a Onix. That was one of the reason I choose Onix for my first Pokemon, as a commemoration to this man. As if by fate, that Onix I named Rusty acted quite like Byron when it came to me. When the steel-type had been discovered Uncle Byron had swooped down and claimed them as his own type.

'So did I,' I thought as my smile stretched wider.

After visiting with him and Roark, catching up on the times, I had choose to do some sight seeing for once. I had been here many times since I was a little girl but had yet to see the lands. Surely a few extra days wouldn't do any harm. The girls and Steelix were probably fine without me there. My first stop was to a small island called Iron Island. It was not the most beautiful place, but the Pokemon there were astounding. So many steel and rock-types I was amazed. I had spent many hours there, looking around and training Skarmory. After much looking, I even caught a steel-type I had never seen in Johto: a Mawile, a pure steel-type. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I may have acted a little over excited about catching the cute little yellow creature because a man wearing a blue suit had approached me. His smile and comment on how cute it had reacted made me blush. The embarrassment of being seen acting like that still makes my face burn red. The man had told me that seeing me act like that over a Pokemon had him thinking.

Unconsciously, I reached down in to my bag and removed what he had decided on. It was an egg.

The egg stirred at my touch, I noted. It won't be too much longer before what ever it was inside the egg saw sunlight for the first time. He didn't tell me what Pokemon was inside, but he promised me I wouldn't be disappointed by what it was. There's no doubting that. Whatever lay waiting in that shell would never seen me disappointed. I would love it no different even if it was just a Rattata.

I continued my journey after my embarrassment. Sinnoh was such a gorgeous land. Unquestionably gorgeous. It had some of the most interesting landmarks I'd ever seen. Having seen all that Johto had to see, these new places were a breath of fresh air. There was talk of a mountain over here where Magnatons would evolve. This was new to me. It was too bad I left my Magnemites back in Olivine or I would have checked it out. Metal note, next time bring them to explore that cave.

Eventually, I found my way to a city where some sort of contests were held. Asking around town, I discovered that they were basically beauty pageants. Oh, how I wasted so much time there with those contests. With Rusty, we won so many contests. It was a bad use of time, just a lot. Rusty had enjoyed them so, and the judges had enjoyed him too. Much like Uncle Byron, there was nothing Rusty loved more than showing off his own strength.

Despite all the excitement and new things, I began to feel so homesick. That is why I am here in Sunyshore now, watching the sunset.

"I did it! I got all eight badges," I hear an excited girl's voice coming towards me.

An older woman's voice follows with, "There was no doubt you would."

I turn back to look at the approaching twosome: a blue haired girl a few years younger than me wearing a wool skull cap and a blonde woman wearing black. They were smiling and laughing with each other. From what I gather from my eavesdropping, the girl, Dawn, was a trainer who had just completed the Gym Leader challenge and the woman, Cynthia, appeared to be some sort of mentor to the girl. Such a warm display of friendship. Seeing how those two got along made me happy somehow. It must be wonderful having a friend like that. A person that you can share anything and everything with. A person you can compete with without fighting. My cheeks warmed as I thought about it. It made me feel sort of warm seeing those two.

Seeing those two close friends. Close even despite the age gap. My eyes caught something though. Something I had missed at first. As I watched closer I realized what that something was. They were holding hands. I looked to their faces. Long and warm stares were shared between the two. I paid attention to the words they said. There was affection carried in their words.

I let out a silent gasp, and clapped my hand over my mouth when I realized the truth…A couple. They were a couple. My slightly red cheeks were burning like a Mamar's tail-tip at the realization.

The situation worsened when my eyes focused on where I was no looking. Up on the walkway a blonde man with spiky hair was looking out at sea like I had. This was the only similarity of our two situations. I had been looking at the ocean alone while thinking of home. He was looking out at sea with a spark of passion in his eyes, and a man with a curly red afro draped over his shoulders. The two were talking but I couldn't make out there words do to the height and distance between us. My face was surely as red as that fabled Gyarados that had been in the news a lot lately when the two men shared a kiss.

My feet and the sand suddenly became so very interest. I was ashamed at having been spying on these two couples in their own private moments. I felt like a pervert for watching them like that. As I looked back to the sea, I began to think of something new instead of home. How wonderful it must be to have someone to love and hold next to you. To kiss and touch them while they kiss and touch you the same. It was warming to the heart to see such displays of open love. After all, love is so much strong and grand than even friendship, an already mighty force. What a feeling it would be to have someone to hold, and to have hold you.

I don't have anyone like that.

A new feeling overtook the embarrassment and humiliation. A stabbing feeling in the chest. Besides my family and the friendship that my Pokemon gave me I didn't have anyone else in the word. I had never been in love, or had someone love me back in a romantic sense. Some had looked up to me, but they never loved me. My chest fell. Who would love me? Some stammering and bashful girl with weird hair.

I didn't have many human friends back home. I had those that wanted to be my pupils. There was no friendship there. Only those trainers wanting to be stronger. My only remaining family lived here on this island far away from me. My Pokemon were my only companions. My only friends. All my life it had been impossible to make others like me. No matter how hard I tried, they never cared about me. They never stayed with me.

My vision began to get a little blurry as my eyes felt an increasing moisture. I wrapped my arms around me as I swallowed back the tears.

Why had this affected me so strongly?

Had…Had I always been this lonely inside?

My body began to shake slightly. No, I can't cry. Not out here. Not where everyone can see me. My knees became a little weak. Slowly I lowered myself down to the sand. Shaking, I reached out, grabbed a handful of water, and splashed it in my face. To mask my tears with sea water and play off the weakness in my body as an attempt to wash out the tiredness from my eyes. That way if anyone saw me there, they wouldn't see the me they always saw: a weak fragile little girl with no body.

I shoot up when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Are you okay?" came the familiar voice of the girl Dawn.

Wiping my eyes, I turned to the approaching duo and gave a weak smile.

"I…I'm f-fine," I said. My voice was a bit hoarse. I swallowed the lump that had been forming in my throat before continuing. "Just a little tired…and homesick."

The woman stood up behind Dawn, and put her arm on the girl's shoulder.

"Homesick?"

I nodded.

"I came from very far away because I wanted to get stronger. On the way, I met all sorts of people with Pokemon." I was stammering now. I was that embarrassed, I noted, that I was now yammering on about absolutely nothing to these complete strangers about things they hadn't even ask. But I couldn't stop myself. "They all looked like they were having fun. I felt happy seeing it."

When I ran out of words, I bite down on my lip and looked at the sand again.

The woman Cynthia looked a bit confused at the outburst. She gave a delayed nod of understanding once I had shut up. Dawn, however, looked enthralled. Her eyes were gleaming with an adventurous excitement. A smile of pure joy stretched across her lips.

"Me too! I'm from Twinleaf Town! I'm a Pokemon trainer so I was going around battling all sorts of people!"

Cynthia smiled down at Dawn's excitement.

"So where are you from?" Dawn asked.

I blinked in surprise. Was she honestly interested in me? I decided she must have been doing it out of politeness.

"She's from the Johto region."I looked at Cynthia, even more surprised. How had this woman known? She didn't look like anyone I had faced before. Could she have seen my face from somewhere? She must have seen the shock and worry on my face. She gave a warm smile and began to explain.

"It's your accent. You've got a Johto dialect."

"Oh," came my dumb reply.

A silence over fell us. That excitement in Dawn's eyes, I wondered, was that the same kind that man in blue had seen in mine? Something compiled me to want to give her something in exchange for seeing that passion in her eyes. No, more like letting me see that love she shared with this woman. I glanced over at the bag by my side. She had said she had just finished the Gym Leader challenge, right? So she would be needing…I had an idea.

"It may seem odd, but I'd like you to have this as my thanks," I said as I leaned down to look for it in my bag.

"For what?"

I smiled up at her and Cynthia.

"For letting me see the," I stopped. I had to pick my words right, in case they didn't want others to know they were a couple. "The, um, f-friendship that you b-both share." Found it, I realized and pulled out the small disc, holding it out for Dawn to take. "This isn't much, but…That Hidden Machine…It contains Waterfall. If you use it, you get to the Pokemon League."

Dawn took the disc. A confused look crossed her face as she looked from me to Cynthia.

"Pokemon League?"

Once more the girl surprised me. A trainer who didn't know about the Pokemon League? How odd. I prepared myself to explain until I looked at Cynthia. She was biting light on her bottom lip. Her eyes showed an emotion of…worry? Those eyes looked at me, and I understood. She wanted to talk to Dawn about that matter in private. Giving a silent nod, I took a step away from the two.

"…Um…I…I don't know how I should say this, but good luck," I stammered.

With a small wave, I walked away from the two. I heard Dawn call out a "Thank you" before I got far away enough to give them some privacy. That look in Cynthia's eyes…It made me wonder what kind of conversation the two were going to have. Was she worried Dawn couldn't make it? That did make some sense. Maybe that's why she needed to be alone when she talked to Dawn about whatever it was. So no one else heard her tell the girl that she thought she might need more training. More training than the trainers on Victor Road could give her.

I stole a glance back up to the walkway, but the two men had already left.

My Pokegear went off suddenly. I raised it up to look at it. It was the phone number of my Gym. Someone was calling me from way over there? It must have been important to have them risk such a pricy phone call. I pressed the talk button.

"H-hello?"

"Jasmine? It's Ira," a voice I recognized as one of the girls from my Gym. "Normally we wouldn't call you while you were a way but something bad has happened."

I swallowed a new lump in my throat.

"W-what's happened?"

Silence on the other end, then…

"It's Amphy…He's…He's really sick."

My knees felt weak again. Amphy was sick? Amphy never got sick. My heart was pounding in my ears. I was beginning to panic.

"W-what happened to him?"

"I don't know, he just got really sick all of a sudden," Ira explained as best she could. "We were wondering if…"

"I'm on my way," I said, turning the Pokegear off.

I reached for Skarmory's Pokeball in my bag. Calling the metal bird out, I hopped on its back. With only the word "Olivine" said, the Skarmory gave a nod of its head and took off. I don't remember the flight home. I don't remember even dismounting Skarmory and calling her back to her Pokeball. All I remember is a long run up the steps of the Lighthouse, coming to the top floor, and finding Amphy lying in bed. He's fur was matted with sweat, his chest heaving hastily, his mouth hung open as he desperately fought for air.

One thought spread through my mind as I saw him like this, and I voiced it.

"This is my fault. If I had just come home quicker I wouldn't have…He wouldn't have…"

I felt tears in my eyes as I began to do all I could for the Pokemon I had known since childhood. My oldest friend. My first friend. My only friend.

**Author's Note: Pity Jasmine. You will pity her. Just clearing up why Jasmine was in Sinnoh and that she is actually lonely. Lyra (Kotone) is coming though, Jassy. Don't cry anymore.**

**Also, I'm thinking up names for this shipping. Here's two: Twintailshipping & Brightbowshipping. But if a shipping name exists for this pairing (doubt it) tell me.**

**Lastly, note that a couple of the lines Jasmine says are actual lines from Pokemon P/D/P**


	2. Koto Note

Thanks to the past readers, you guys are awesome. -thumbs up-

Okay, this chapter is full of more angst on Jasmine's behalf, more comedy on Lyra and Marril's behalf, and fluff from the main pairing this time. So, after the disclaimer, let's get this ball rolling towards MikanXKotone.

Lyra parts are in 3rd person; Jasmine parts are in 1st person. So it may get confusing at first. But remember that the story is mainly about Jasmine, and all Lyra parts are filled in by Jasmine from what she heard from Lyra. Yeah, that makes sense. Let's go with that. Crap, I'm rambling.

ROLL TAPE!

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon is published and owned by Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri. I own nothing but the computer this story was typed up on and the account that posts it.

**[Lyra]**

A girl dressed in overalled shorts, a big and puffy hat, and pigtails stepped into Olivine City for the first time. She took in the scent of a large body of water. It smelled different than the lake near her hometown. Saltier, she noted. Pulling her bag tighter to her body she made her way to the nearest Pokemon Center.

She took note of the banners and small amount of buildings in the seaside city. The girl found it odd. She had always heard that places by the sea were suppose to be busy and bustling. This place was fairly barren. Enough people to make it a city, but nothing like the place she'd just left. Comparing the two seemed foolish, once she remembered the number of tourist traps that rested in Ecruteak. Still, she couldn't help but feel with all the trainers that she faced before coming her that the place was going to be big and huge.

But here she stood in a tiny port town with a lighthouse the most interesting thing about it…Wait. She looked up at the lighthouse that stood in the distance. Kinda pretty and huge. Bet she could see for miles from way up there. She gave a nod. Definitely going there once her Pokemon were healed.

Stepping in to the Pokemon Center, she took in her surroundings.

"Totally, the absolute same," she groaned.

All these places were the same. Even the nurse looked like the same woman. Either life was actual a game with a totally weak attempt at saving game space by making all the nurses and Pokemon Centers look the same, or that was one weird family to have every girl turn out looking identical. She stepped up to the counter and handed the pink-haired nurse her pokeballs.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center. We restore your tired Pokemon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokemon?"

"Sure."

Ok, I'll take your Pokemon for a few minutes," the nurse said with a warm smile as she took the pokeballs.

"They even say the same thing," she whispered in annoyance once the woman turned her back to the girl to tend to the Pokemon's health.

"Did you say something, dear?"

Lyra's eyes widened at thinking the woman had caught what she said. She looked at the nurse and found her back still to her. She let out a sigh, wiping invisible sweat from her brow.

"N-nothing! Uh, say is there a gym around here?"

Of course there was. She had already passed it on her way into the town, barely a few steps from this vary building. But she had needed a cover and it was the first thing she had thought of. She hoped the pink-haired woman bought it.

"Oh, yes, there is." The woman turned and handed the healed Pokemon back. She gave the girl a sad smile. "But you won't find the Gym Leader there."

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh, the Gym has been empty for a while. The leader who runs it has been spending a lot of time at the lighthouse, lately. No one seems to know why, though."

Lyra nodded and thanked the woman.

"Yep, lighthouse definitely next," were her passing words as she raced of towards the building.

**[Jasmine]**

This is all my fault. I now understood that. Amphy had gotten sick while I was off enjoying myself. I got to have fun while it suffered. I such a despicable being.

"I'm scum," I squeaked out.

My voice was hoarse from crying away all my tears. Even if someone were to try, I don't think I could shed another tear. There were none left. Most of them already soaked into the blanket that covered my poor Amphy.

I turned on the tap, wetting down a rag. The cold water felt numb to my skin. I ignored it. My whole body already felt weak from my lack of sleep over the last two days. I choose not to question any feelings it experienced over the last hours. It just wanted sleep, I understood. There was no chance that I would sleep, and it must have understood. Not at this time would I sleep. Not when Amphy was suffering like so.

The disgusting part of this whole thing was, I knew just what kind of medicine could help my Ampharos childhood friend. I knew the exact pharmacy that sold it too. Even the price and money to pay for it. I just didn't have the means of getting there. Skarmory could make the journey overseas and take me, but who would stay with Amphy to make sure he stays safe? The trainers of my Gym had no come to check on us since I showed up. Why would they come to help me, anyway? They weren't friends, so why should they care about this Ampharos? This had me considering going back to the way my Gym had once been: only me in it, no other trainers.

No, I couldn't throw them out like that. That would be too cruel. They didn't deserve to be treated like that….No one did.

Expect, maybe me.

My eyes glanced to the stairway that lead down. I was finding myself thinking that maybe the sailors on the fifth floor could also deserve such harsh treatment. The two men knew exactly how bad Amphy was. They had even peaked in on them. Choosing to pick on the sick sheep. Even when I had got on my hands and knees to beg them to go get the medicine, they threw my money back in my face, laughing. 'Keep yer money, skank. Some might Gym Leader you are, sobbin' over that freakin' animal.'

I squeezed the wet rag in my hand. Chewing on my bottom lips, I turned off the nozzle. I tried to hide the glare that threatened to appear on my face. I couldn't let Amphy see me mad. It might think I was mad at it, and that could never be true. I walked back to the bed, and knelt to its height. I laid the wet rag over Amphy's flushed face. Unconsciously, my hand rubbed over the side of its face. It nudged my hand with its mussel, cooing.

My eyes felt moist and hot suddenly.

No, I guess I was wrong. I still had tears to shed, I realized bitterly before weeping again.

**[Lyra]**

"Geez, that last guy was kinda tough, huh, Marril?" the pigtailed girl said to the tiny blue water mouse at her feet. She leaned down and picked up the tired Marril. Snuggling it close, she smiled. "Machops are one thing, but that Poliwhirl was annoying to fight. You did it though!"

She gave the beaten sailor a victory gesture with her free hand. Wide grinned she headed one down the hall to the stairs. Lyra could hear the man still sobbing over his lose. With a shake of her head, she sighed. Sailors could be the biggest crybabies. For people go seemed to enjoy fighting Pokemon, they whined like five year olds. She stifled a giggle. A fourteen year old was a tougher trainer with a Marril than these grown men with Pokemon designed to bench-press trucks.

Marril looked up at her from her arms. It looked a bit tired from its past triumph. Lyra leaned her head down and kissed it gently on the nose. She squatted down and let the ball-shaped Pokemon go. Moving the bag on her left arm closer to her front. She rummaged through it looking for something to heal Marril. A moomoo milk's glass gleamed in the deem light. Something to heal Marril? Why not a tasty treat to heal Marril? A smiled directed at Marril to make it question her action, she pulled out the milk. Marril's eyes shown brightly at the Miltank-made reward.

The brunette girl handed over the milk as she and her mousy best-friend hurried over to the stairway. Lyra looked up the stairs and began to wonder who stood atop the 6th and final floor. No doubt a powerful trainer judging from the 'game of death' she'd taken part in over the past few floors. There was also talk about some Gym Leader waiting at the top for some reason. One who specialized in Steel-types, a type Lyra had yet to face off against.

A shiver of anticipation jolted through her nervous system. Marril noticed a zealous grin painted across its master's face as the duo marched up the stairs.

**[Jasmine]**

My eyes were no longer looking at Amphy. They were glued to the stairwell. Such a commission I had just heard. It was obvious someone had took on the sailors, and judging from the cursing and manly crying, they had been beaten. I couldn't help but want to smile at their failure. The smile never came though. My body was much too weak.

I was curious as to who it was who had beaten them. I found myself walking toward the only exist hoping to catch a look at who it was. I crouched down, leaning forward and down to get a look at the victor. My eyes found themselves facing brown pools directly in front of them. Pretty, deep chocolate pools staring up at me. Eyes, I realized before crying out in surprise. My body threw itself back from the other person to put distance between them.

The next sound I heard was laughter.

I looked up at the person who had made their way up here. A girl, I saw. One, maybe two years younger than me. She was dressed in overalls that stopped halfway down her upper legs and a red shirt. Her brown hair was pulled into pigtails which hung out from under her hat. The biggest hat I had ever seen in my life, I feel the need to add. Most alluring was her face. It had such a strong girlish charm to it. She was…Pretty? No, adorable? No. She was lovely. Simply lovely, I had decided.

Except that face she was making. It was a wide and loud-looking smile as she pointed at me and laughed at my expense. My brow fell at the taunting. My face felt a familiar old warmth: shame-driven blushing. My eyes traveled down her finger to where she was point. It was at me, but a particular part of me. She was pointing at my legs, which were splayed out open from my sudden fall. My face was surely glowing now as I moved quickly to cover myself.

The girl tried to stop her laughter, and cover her mouth with her hand.

"I scared you, and you rewarded me by flashing me your," she couldn't finish the thought as she broke out laughing again.

I frowned at her antics.

"I-I fail to see the humor in th…That."

The girl put her hands on her hips.

"Come on, that's pretty fun. Don't be such a stick in the mud," she insisted. "You're acting like someone killed your best friend."

My heart sank at those words. Frowning, I stood and turned my back to the girl. "…Leave…Please. I-I don't have time for this. I don't know why you came here, but I must ask you to leave." I cursed my stammering. It must be hard to take that as a warning when I stumbling over every other word. Nevertheless, I had had enough of this lovely girl having fun at my expense.

My mind stopped at that thought.

Had I just chastised and complemented her in the same sentence? I shook my head. Perhaps a bit of sleep would do me good. Clear my mind and let it rest so it would stop acting so odd. Making me think odd things.

"I'm sorry," the girl said. There was sincerity in her voice. "I didn't mean to upset you. I promise I won't laugh at you again."

With my back to her, I thanked her, "I appreciate it, thank you."

A silence set between us. She made no move to leave, I noted.

"I, uh, you're the Gym Leader for Olivine, right?"

I nodded as I walked back to the small room where Amphy was being held.

"So, would you mind battling me?"

I stopped and looked back at her. A confused and surprised look crossed her face. Perhaps with us both in the brighter light of outside the room she could see my reddened tired eyes, lack of skin complexion, and general weak appearance. She took a step towards me, looking closer at my face. I prepared for her comment…

"You're really kind of hot," she said.

I felt like falling over at the completely random and embarrassing comment. This was her first words to my appearance? What a weird girl. She laughs at me, peeps at my pa-pa…underwear, insults me, and now says I'm ho-ho…Attractive. I didn't understand this complete stranger.

I blinked my eyes, realizing that she was now mere inches from my face. Those beautiful brown pools were looking over my face. Intently they roamed over me, taking in every last detail it seemed. Once more she made me blush bright red. I swallowed at the close proximity. I couldn't hold back the sigh of relaxation when she pulled back.

"You just need to eat and sleep more." That was her decided additional comment. "Then you'd be smoking, no doubt. Especially that cute hairdo." She reached up and to a hold of the two tails atop my head. I could feel her fingers running through them.

"Wow, your hair's soft. What conditioner and shampoo do you use?"

"…Uh…"

She ran her fingers over them again.

"They look and feel like some sort of furry Pokemon's ears." She let out a giggle once she let my hair go.

"…Uh…"

I mentally slapped myself for my lack of response. She just reaches out and grabs my hair, and I blush and stammer like a fool. I'm so pathetic. I rub at my arm uncomfortable as the girl circles around me now. I can feel her eyes traveling all over me as she looks me over from head to foot. Her hand reaches out to the hem of my dress. I lightly bat it away out of instinct. She pulls back her hand, pouts, and smiles in a time span of two seconds.

I don't understand this girl.

A coughing sound wakes me back to what is most important. I let out a gasp and run back to Amphy. I curse myself for having forgot about it while I wasted time with this weird girl. I rush back to its side, patting it on the back to help loosen the phlegm caught in its chest. I faintly heard the girl's footsteps follow me. She let out a gasp at seeing Amphy like this. Before I could blink she was at my side.

I could see the worry in her face. She was…worried about Amphy. For some reason, this surprises me. Perhaps because so many other trainers have ignored the Ampharos febrile state. Regardless of how they had acted, she was now squatting next to me trying to help.

"Is there something I can do to help? He looks pretty bad. Maybe we should take him to the Pokemon Center or get him some sort of medicine. I got some super potions in my bag if you think they could help."

I was at a lose of word.

Then it hit me. A sudden thought. A realization, in fact.

"…There is something you could do to help…"

She looked me in the eye intently.

"What?"

The hurried way she responded…It made me warm inside.

"There's this medicine…" No sooner did I start that train of thought before she stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Got! I'll go look for it at the PokeMart!"

She began to run off but I stopped her.

"W-wait! Please…It's not at the PokeMart here in town. The only place to get this Medicine is at the pharmacy in Cianwood City," I explained.

She looked back at me, that same determination still plastered across her face. "How do you get there?"

My eyes widened. She w-was still going to help, even though it was that close by?

"Y-you take Route 40 through 41 and it'll take you right to it. It's located on a small little island, you can't miss it." I stood up and walked to her. "…Are you, uh, going to go get it?"

She gave a vigorous nod.

"Of course. You aren't going anywhere." She poked me in the chest with a finger, giving me a stern look. "Not while that Pokemon is sick like that."

"He's name is Amphy," was my only reply to the selfless action.

"Fine I'll go get the…Ah, what kind of medicine?"

"SecretPotion."

"Right," she drawled out the word, obviously finding the name of the medicine as odd as I did. "I'll got get the 'SecretPotion' while you stay here and watch Amphy." She did the quotation marks as she said, 'SecretPotion'. It was cute. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. "Here, that's my number. Call me if anything comes up. I'll call you the moment I get there, alright?"

All I could do was nod.

She began to look around, as if she had lost something. She slapped her forehead. A groan escaped her throat. It looked like she had forgot something, or lost it.

"Marril? MARRIL!" She put her hands to her mouth and called out. "Where'd you go?"

A Marril's cry called back to her. We turned our heads to see the aquatic mouse hurrying towards us. In its stubby little hands was a Super Potion. It walked up to the girl and held it up to her. A pleased look was on its face, as if it had made some great discovery. The brunette took it, looked at it, then me, and back to Marril.

"Where did you find this? Did you take it from this nice lady?" she chastised.

"N-no," I corrected, holding my hands up defensively. "It isn't mine….Um, it must have been dropped by another trainer. Y-You can have it."

She shrugged as she put the potion in her bag. "Thanks, Miss Gym Leader." She reached out a hand for me to shake. Meekly, I took it and shook it.

"It's Jasmine."

The girl grinned at my flushed face.

"Cute name, too. Name's Lyra." She took a step to the stairs. "I'll be back shortly, I promise, Jazz. No side trips or nothing."

"…Oh.! Ple-please take the lift, its quicker." I motioned to a corner where the elevator was.

"Cool."

I stood there watching her board the lift. She smiled at me and waved. Just as the door was about to close, she saw Marril still next to me. She reached out and stopped the door. Her left foot was tapping as she looked at the blue Pokemon. It looked at her, with its round ears lowering at its mistake. Hurriedly the Marril ran to the elevator as fast as its stubby legs could take it. Once back with its master, the door closed for good this time.

A smile was glued to my face as I walked back to Amphy.

"Don't worry, Amphy. Everything's going to be okay now. We got someone to get the medicine, so you won't have to suffer anymore." I took a hold of the flipper like hand of the Ampharos. A smile spread to my face when it looked up at me with those big black eyes. "I promise."

**[Lyra]**

Lyra stood on the edge of the beach. She looked down at Marril. "Ready for a nice long swim, bubby?" The Marril nodded as to two took off to sea. The brunette glanced back up to the lighthouse. She could swear she saw Jasmine looking back at her. With a smile on her face, and Marril ready to surf, she was ready for the travel to Cianwood.

"Next stop, Cianwood Pharmacy!"

**Author's Note: **Without reason or protest a girl sets off to help a complete stranger. Going great distances without question to save a life. Unrelenting kindness.

Ashton Nauran - thanks for the info. Apparently this shipping does have a name, folks. "Whiteshipping"…Such a cute couple with such an uncreative title. I mean, I get it but…Just doesn't sound cute enough for the two of them.

Yes, Ampharos are furry but way back in the original Pokemon eps. I remember when Pikachu got sick and attracted Magnimites, it was flushed too. So don't question it since this IS a sheep that stores electricity in its body and acts as a light source for a lighthouse. As long as the story is cute, it doesn't have to make full sense.


	3. AfterHours, AfterGlows

**Even though the poll still has two days to go, there is already a clear victor. A near landslide victory for this starter Pokemon, with more than half the votes - of which the rest were split amongst two other choices. With the obvious winner chosen by you the viewers, I will reveal the winner within this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is published and owned by Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri. I own nothing but the computer this story was typed up on and the account that posts it.**

**[Jasmine]**

I was worried.

It was already two in the morning and I hadn't heard from Lyra. Surely she would have at least called me to tell me she was going to stop and rest for the night. It is obvious she wouldn't have kept on going through the night with how far away Cianwood is. That would be crazy, surfing on in the dark with all those Tentacruel in that water. Not to mention the other trainers lurking in wait for unsuspecting swimmers. She couldn't be that reckless, I was certain.

I glanced at the digital clock on my Pokegear. Its faint glow and that of the moon outside pouring in through the windows were only lights to see with. Chewing on my bottom lip I reached out for the Pokegear. I pulled up her number tempted to try it one more time. The last few times I had tried to get a hold of her, were futile. No response, just empty rings. This meant she didn't give me a wrong number, but that she most likely couldn't hear it ringing.

Or, I thought miserably, she could be ignoring me.

_Can't be_, a part of me insisted but I didn't know what to really think. I could see how she might be upset with me. Asking her to go so far out of the way for a complete stranger could be kind of hard on some people. Lyra might have been one of those people who might find herself resenting the task.

_No_, that part of my mind stated. This time I believed it. Lyra wasn't that kind of person, I could tell. She was much more gentle, kind, and selfless. Even after only meeting her twelve hours ago, I knew that was the kind of person she was. My mind drifted back to the transaction that had conspired between us. That worried look on her face when she saw Amphy; the determination that flared in her eyes when she decided to help us. I recalled the only question she asked regarding the task - outside of the name of the item she was going to get. "How do you get there?" My heart began to beat as intensely as it had when she first said it. My laid my hand over my chest feeling the hasty thumping in my chest. She really cared about Pokemon that much to help one in distress that she did not have any person connection to, just because she could help it. That kind of love of Pokemon, I don't believe I've seen…Ever.

I heard coughing next to me.

I looking over at Amphy. It was sitting up in bed now in its coughing fit. I reached out and pet it on the back. With my free hand, I looked through my bag for a bottle of water. Once I found it I held it out for Amphy to take a drink. As I watched the yellow sheep struggle to drink the fluid, a worse thought hit me.

What if Lyra had gotten hurt in her journey over there? There were those famed whirlpools out there, besides those sneaky trainers and poisonous jellyfishes.

Perhaps she got hurt trying to help me.

My chest tightened at the thought. Unconsciously, my hand roamed back up to my chest again. If she was hurt and unable to get help…Then it was my fault. All my fault. I had sent her there, not even bothering to ask if she would do it. I had basically said to her, 'This Pokemon always keep the sea lit…but it suddenly got sick…it's gasping for air…I understand tat there is a wonderful pharmacy in Cianwood…But that's across the sea…And I can't leave Amphy unattended…May I ask you to get some medicine for me? Please?' I had selfishly got this girl to risk her safety for me. I had used her kindness and possibly…Oh Arceus, I may have got her ki-

"Pa…Paloo?" came a weak and breathless noise from the Pokemon at my side. I found its head nudging my cheek.

I blinked, causing the tears that had begun to pool up in my eyes to drip down. I was crying, I realized. I had begun to cry as I worried about her safety. That girl had me confused about so many feelings. This feeling of dread and absolute fear for her life was odder than any feeling that I may have inadvertently got someone hurt or that someone I barely knew may be hurt. It was…stronger than that feeling. I didn't really understand what the feeling was. I had never felt it…No, I had felt something similar I think. When one of my Pokemon was being hurt in battle? Not exactly, but close. My hand stroked across Amphy's head as I marveled the feeling. I felt my eyes widen when it hit me. Looking down at the Pokemon that had fallen asleep on me I had a better idea of what to compare this feeling to. The feeling I had when I declared Amphy's current state to be my fault. Hugging Amphy to me, I couldn't shake the thought. I don't mean this cruel or uncompassionate, but I just met Lyra so how compare my current feelings to that of a Pokemon I had known for almost all of my life? It didn't seem right to do, but it did feel right.

Suddenly the lighthouse been to gently shake.

Startled, I pulled Amphy even closer to me. The building shook again. It was a faint shake, but it was getting stronger. It was as if the shaking was starting on the bottom floor as it made its way up. I heard Amphy make a noise of worry. I tried to silence its fear by gently rubbing it on the head. The shaking intensified. It was getting closer. I had reasoned it must be some sort of Pokemon, judging by its ability to move and apparent size. It was no were near as heavy as an Onix, but it was still heavier than any Pokemon I knew of in this lighthouse. The largest I could remember was a Noctowl, and this was way bigger. The rumbling sounded so much closer. It was just below us. I hugged Amphy tighter, I wouldn't let it hurt him. I heard the creaking of the steps as that heavy weight was placed upon them. I glanced at my bag, instinctively thinking of battling whatever it was. I cursed my luck, I had forgot my Pokemon at the Gym when I went to stock up for my stay at the Lighthouse. I heard the thud as it reached toward the top steps. I readied myself for the attack. Out from the hole in the floor burst a Feraligatr. It took a threatening step toward us, its stare glued to us. I heard its thick tail scrape the floor as it moved towards us. Amphy let out a weak squeak as the blue crocodilian loomed over us. Shaking, I moved Amphy behind me protectively. This was no way a human could stand up against the raw, bone-crushing power of Feraligatr but I wouldn't let it have Amphy even if I had to sacrifice my own life.

The Feraligatr opened its jaw and let something fall to my feet. I looked at what it had dropped. It was a large white hat with a big red bow. My eyes widened as I looked down at the hat. I knew instantly whose hat it was. My body began to shake. It wasn't just my insistent worrying, she had been hurt. This large jawed Pokemon had attacked (and possibly killed) her and was now going to do the same to us. As its heavy webbed claws lead it closer to us, I felt a new feeling building up in my body. My eyes pulled down into a tight glare. I stood up, glaring at the blue Pokemon. My body shook as I took a step towards the big blue beast. I clenched my fists, ready to defend my remaining friend and get revenge for the possible friend this Pokemon had taken.

Before my mind had a chance to process what I could possibly do to hurt this Pokemon by myself, I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. My first thought was that this Feraligatr had had a teammate until the thing holding me spoke…

"Boy, you're either the craziest person I've ever met or the coolest Gym Leader ever," a girlish voice teased. My ridged body went limp at the realization. Lyra let me go. "You were actually going to have a fist fight with a Feraligatr, right?"

I reached down and picked up her hat. My answer to her question came in the form of me hitting her on the head with her own hat a couple of times. She raised her hands up to stop my entirely reasonable assault on her head.

"Hey, ow, that hurts! It was a joke! I was joking," she tried to reason with me.

I stopped hitting her, and thrusted her hat into her chest. With my eyes still pulled into a very upset glare, I finally spoke to her, "Don't you ever do that again! I-I was actually worried it had hurt you! That was the stupidest thing anyone has ever done to me!" I turned my back to her but saw the Feraligatr looking at me, a now blissfully oblivious joy in its eyes.

I felt those arms wrap around me again and a chin rest on my shoulder. I did my best to ignore the warmth spreading through my body at the contact.

"I'm sorry, really," she insisted. I could hear the honesty in her words. She turned me around to face her. That beaming grin was gone now, replaced with something reminiscent of concern and remorse. I felt my defense breaking down at the sight of her. "I didn't mean for you to be that worried. It was just a stupid joke. You've been so stressed lately that I thought a joke would do you some good. Besides, it was mostly Feraligatr's idea, right?"

The blue reptilian let out a grunt, meaning it disagreed. Despite its inability to properly voice its own side of the story, I found myself fully believing it already. I had already forgiven Lyra's cruel joke, but I still wanted a better apology. Frowning and crossing my arms over my chest, I gave her a very disapproving look.

"I'm sorry, okay! I swear I wasn't trying to be mean, I was only joking. What can I do to make you believe me?" Her concerned looked slowly drifted into a sly grin. "Would an apology kiss work?"

My resolve broke at that statement, turning me back to the girl. My cheeks burned brightly. Embarrassed, I turned my back to her to face Amphy, using him as a cover to hide my humiliation. "…D-did you get the medicine?" I asked once I felt most of the blood had run out of my cheeks. Turning to face her, I found a small brown bag in front of my face. Pulling back, I saw both her and the Feraligatr looking at me with near matching smiles. Near mostly do to the Feraligatr's different anatomy - but they both were still just as big and toothy smiles.

"…Will that medicine cure Amphy?"

She gave a shrug. "The man at the pharmacy said it would based on the description of the symptoms I gave me." She struck a pose and continued in a mockingly deep voice, obviously imitating the man. " 'This medicine's the strongest in the world. Why that Pokemon should be up and runnin' 'round the moment it takes this, I recon!' Hehe, he actually said 'I recon'!" She giggled, finding it funny. "But, yeah, it should work just fine."

I took the medicine from my apparent own personal tormenter.

"…Um, please don't be offended…Amphy will not take anything from anyone but me," I explained only to have her shrug it off.

"Don't worry about it, Feraligatr's the same way." She pointed over her shoulder at said big jawed Pokemon. "He's a cutup around everyone else and doesn't obey, but he follows me like a soldier."

Feraligatr's response to this was to trip her with its tail. This I found funny enough to giggle at.

I turned my attention to Amphy and sat next to him. I took the small burlap bag out of the sack. Pulling the draw strings open, I poured the contents into my hand. I held the pills out for Amphy to take. It lightly lifted his head, still very weak. Its long tongue tickled the palm of my hand as it racked the pills into its mouth. The bottle of water from earlier was suddenly held out near my face. I looked up and saw that Lyra was trying to hand it to me. Taking it, I gave her a weak smile. Using the water to help Amphy swallow the pills, we watched and waited to see if it took affect. Amphy swallowed the pills.

"…Amphy, how are you feeling?"

Amphy's eyes shot opened wide, a familiar old luster shinning back in them. "Palu! Palu," it called out. There was no hoarseness or weakness in that voice now. Its body began to glow slowly before it exploded in brightness. I held my hand up to shield my eyes from the intense light. The light slowly began to go out, leaving an excited Amphy dancing around. Lyra's Feraligatr seemed to enjoy the prospect of dancing, so it joined in. After the room shook a few times, Lyra got it to calm down. They may have been calm but Amphy was far from it. It raced at me and jumped into my arms. Holding it dearly, I couldn't stop the tears of joy and laughter from leaving me. After a few turns in a circle, I let Amphy down. It gave another bright glow, but not nearly as strong so as to not hurt our eyes.

"…Oh, I'm so relieved…This is just so wonderful…Thank you so very, very much," I said, turning to hug Lyra only to trip over Feraligatr's tail.

I crashed directly into Lyra. My knees and palms hit the ground hard. My forehead smacked against Lyra's, causing us both pain. The pain of the fall is not the importance of this retailing of me tripping. The soft and warm feeling of my lips pressed against hers, is. I stared ahead of me, back into those gorgeous chocolate pools again as they stared back. It wasn't…Unpleasant. Her lips were a little dry, but so very soft. I understood now, I realized. My feelings for this girl, I believed I had found where they were focusing. I was…interested in her in a romantic way. This would explain my confusing and foreign feelings for her. I had never been romantically interested in anyone before. I had never even kissed anyone until that moment. I definitely understood why people enjoyed that act so much. It felt good, really good. So warming and filling, as if my heart had been empty but the longer I kept our lips together the more it became full. With the fact of how chaste this kiss was, I couldn't help wondering how it would feel to apply more press and force to it. This thought, and possibility, was ripped from my mind when Lyra pulled her head as far back as she could.

My first instinct was fear as she pulled away. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, but there was no mistaking that signature smile of hers.

"Boy, I didn't expect you to literally throw yourself at me. Not that I'm complaining." I sat up to let her sit up. When she rose her head, a look of pain crossed her face. She reached up and touched the back of her head. It most likely was hurting her from the fall. "Okay, now I'm complaining. That really hurts. Geez, ow ow ow. If you wanted to kiss me you could have just said so. You didn't need to throw me to the ground and steal one." Despite her pain, she kept smiling and joking while I began to do what I always do: stammer and blush.

"I-I didn't mean to…To kiss you. It was ancient…I tr-tripped over Fer-Feraligatr's tail and then I…"

She smiled, leaning closer to me. Our noses touched.

"Kissed me," she finished.

I swallowed a dry lump in my throat. There was no mistaking the embarrassment I felt there straddling her lap after just kissing her. Wait a minute. I looked down seeing our position. I was indeed basically sitting on her lap now with my legs open…Red-faced, I shot up. Quickly I turned my back to her. My hand once more pressed against my hastily rising and falling chest. The room felt really hot in here all of a sudden. Very hot. I reached up and pulled my jacket caller away from my chest to cool off a bit.

I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder again, I looked to see Lyra smiling at me.

"Giving me another peep show or is this actually going somewhere?"

I felt dizzy headed now, with all the blood that was left in my body pooling in my head. "…I think I'll…I will return to the Gym, now…Yeah…" I took a few shaky steps towards the exit. My legs felt very weak. So weak that on the third step I nearly fell again if not for Lyra reaching out and catching me.

"Not without me helping your not, right? Geez, with all the blood in your body now in your face, topped off with your already fatigued state, you can't even walk," she pointed out.

"…Everyone is probably worried about me….I-I need to go back…"

A weak argument from a weak person.

I felt her pull me closer, as she declared, "Not without my help your not."

"…You can't lift me…I weigh too much."

She scoffed.

"You weigh what, ten pounds less than me, right? Even if your right about that, I may not can," she stepped back, releasing me. In her place, cold and much stronger claws grabbed me and lifted me off the ground. "But he can."

I choose not to argue. She would obviously get what she wanted, this time.

We walked in silence for a while after that. I must admit, it was fairly relaxing being carried like that. The reptilian's cold scales felt good on my still warm body. As we walked down the stairs away from the lighthouse a thought came to me.

"Where are you staying for the night?" I asked.

She scratched her chin and thought about it.

"Don't know, I guess at the Pokemon Center. There doesn't look like any other lodging around here. I'm sure they got at least one extra bed left," she insisted, crossing her arms behind her head. "If not, we'll just camp out. 'Snot like we've never done that before, right?"

The Feraligatr gave a grunt of agreement.

"…That won't do…It's so late, they've probably run out of beds…Besides, for your good deeds today you deserve to sleep in a warm bed."

She shrugged.

"Well, whatcha gonna do?"

I know she wasn't asking me, that she was being rhetorical, but I still had an answer. I needed to thank her for all that she had done for me. And that part of me that I had just realized was there couldn't stand the idea of leaving her to sleep out in the cold. Completely unthinkable.

"…Let you sleep with me," came my delayed reply. The moment those words left my mouth, I realized my accidentally misleading statement. My hands clasped over my mouth. I buried my head into the cold clawed arms hold me, to both hide my reddened cheeks and to cool down again.

Ever the quick-wit, Lyra already had a comment ready.

"You sure are very foreword. Stealing a kiss than telling me to sleep with you," she gave a mock shake of her head. "It's always the quiet ones."

"…That's not what I meant and you know it! I meant you could stay at the Gym for the night…In thanks for what you did for me today…"

"Oh, okay." Silence, then, "So what do I get for getting Amphy the medicine? I mean I get to stay at the Gym for kissing you, right?"

"…Shut up…"

After that awkward - for me - moment, we kept fairly quiet the rest of the way. All the lights were out in town, I noted. Everyone was a sleep. I glanced over Feraligatr's shoulder. Well, not all the lights were out. I smiled seeing the lighthouse glowing again. I really did owe this girl a lot. More than anyone I had ever owed in my life. Not only had she helped something I care about a lot get healthier, but she also built this feelings inside me. I had never felt this way for anyone in my life. I glanced down at her, she was now obliviously whistling a gentle tone. She was so very beautiful. Inside and out. I knew that she would want to battle me soon. A part of me hoped that she failed to beat me. That way I could keep her here, with me and help train her. Despite a chastising part of my brain telling me not to be so selfish, I couldn't help but find that little idea to be a good one. Even with all the happiness that had built up in the last few minutes, I couldn't hold back my mind from worrying. What if she did beat me, she would leave, right? She would just go on to the next gym and challenge them. And I would be stuck here, emotionally alone again.

"Why so down all of a sudden?" she asked me in a whisper.

"…You beat the Cianwood Gym Leader, didn't you?" I was going to dance around the question I really wanted to ask. Well, not the real question I wanted to ask, but it was connected to that question. The real question I wanted to ask was much to embarrassing.

She was silent for a moment, and than, "There was a Cianwood Gym?"

"…Yes, it should have been directly in the middle of town where everyone could see it…I believe you have to pass the Gym to get to the pharmacy, too…"

"Huh? I didn't see it. I just went directly to the building with the pharmacy sign." She rubbed the back of her head, laughing. "I was so worried about getting the medicine and getting back to you as quickly as possible, I didn't even stop to take in the town. I couldn't even tell you what the town looked like, let alone what kinds of buildings where there."

"…So you'll have to go back there?"

I felt a bit of hope, if she surfed all the way back there that meant there was a good chance she might surf back by here. That would allow me a chance to see her again. Assuming of course she doesn't have the HM for fly right now. I looked up at the reptile carrying me. If he was still out and she had said she came back to me without stopping for anything, there was a good chance she had used him to swim forward and back. Otherwise, she would have used fly since it was the quickest way between two distances. Most likely she would have to come back here. Unless she somehow gets it somewhere between here and there.

"I guess. I am trying to collect all the badges, y'know?" She looked up at me smiling. A second later, that smile was gone. She gave an annoyed look and pointed at me. "You're frowning again. What's got you so worried?"

"…Forget about it," I mumbled, before scouting myself out of Feraligatr's arms. Now standing on my own two feet, I miserably tried to take the lead. A hand reached out and stopped me, pulling me back.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not going to play Ms. Angsty-Pants…Er, Ms. Angsty-Skirt this whole time. I'm your friend now, so you're gonna tell me what's wrong," she demanded.

I looked back at her, surprised by what she said.

"…We're friends?"

"Of course."

Outside of family and Pokemon, I had never had a friend before. So, I at least had one now, in the form of this girl. This girl who I felt so strongly for. What should have made me happy to hear, actually made me feel more hollow inside. I was her friend…only her friend.

"'Course, we could be more if you still want to keep kissing me," she added, grinning but not looking at me.

I blushed again. I couldn't tell if she was still joking or if she was being sincere.

"Not denying it, right? Score," she whispered, grin now larger than Feraligatr's. At the time, I hadn't heard what she said so I couldn't feel ashamed of not covering my tracks. She looked at me. "So…Why so serious?"

"…It's nothing…"

Lyra suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't give me that Tauroscrap. Something's bugging you, and it's bugging me that it's bugging you so stop bugging me because of your bugging."

I raised an eyebrow as I turned my head to look at her, confused.

"What?"

"You heard me!" Her voice gave a faux annoyance. She didn't want to try to repeat what she had just said. Her chin rested on my shoulder, once more. "You're upset because you think that I'm gonna leave you, right?"

I lower my head in shame. I truly needed to forget ever underestimating this girl. I pressed my back against her chest to take in the feeling of her body heat before pulling away. Free from her grip, I started walking again.

"Come on, it's getting kind of late…We need to get on to the Gym so we can go to sleep."

She didn't question it again. She just silently followed me to the Gym. Before entering, she called back Feraligatr so his heavy footsteps wouldn't wake anyone. We carefully and quietly snuck into the Gym. There were two others who stayed her with me, two trainers who trained under me. They would be asleep now, so I didn't want to wake them up. Carefully we navigating to the secret door that lead to the back of the Gym, where our rooms, dining area, and bathrooms where kept.

"I didn't know Gym's had sleeping areas," Lyra whispered.

"All Gyms have a sleeping area for the Gym Leaders…Only some of us allow the other trainers who train under us to stay with us," I explained. "It seems to be a certain…type of Gym Leader."

"Only the cute ones, or only the sweet ones?"

I didn't answer, only blushed. We made it past their bedroom doors to my room. Slowly turning the doorknob, I opened the door to my own private place to another for the first time. Lyra stepped in. She took in my bedroom.

"Really girly," she said with a nod. "Perfect for you."

"Thank you…I guess."

I slipped off my sandals, and sat them outside of my bedroom door. It was a sign at my gym to let the others who I was home. All three of us did it. Lyra hurriedly pulled her socks and shoes off before resting them next to mine. She looked out, noticing two other pairs of shoes sitting outside two other door. She seemed to get the gist of the idea because she never questioned it.

"Do you have some sleep attire or will you need to borrow something?" I asked.

She pulled out a baggy shirt from her bag smiling. She truly was very much a tomboy, I marveled with a smile. Picking up one of my silk nighties, I headed off for my own private bathroom to change so she could change in here. After I got dressed out, I knocked on the door to see if she was done changing. I stepped out into my room, taking in the sight of her. With her hair undone and wearing that baggy shirt, she looked so adorable. I noted her swallow when she looked up at me. Perhaps she wasn't expecting me to wear a nightie, but hopefully she found me as attractive as I did her.

She scratched at her arm, uncomfortably as I stepped closer to her. I walked past her to my bed. My fingers accidentally touch the back of her hand as I walk by. I feel electricity shoot through my body as my fingers drift across her skin. With that warmth still spreading through my veins, I pull back the covers and sit down on my bed. I looked up at her, seeing her swallow another lump in her throat.

"So, uh, where am I sleeping? Is there an extra bed or should I just use my futon?" Her voice is dry and cracks as she speaks.

I pat the spot on the bed next to me, looking up at her with a bashful smile.

**[Lyra]**

Only one thing was on Lyra's mind after she saw Jasmine pat the bed.

'_Score_.'

**Author's Note: Gently they drift to sleep, and gentler still do they drift closer together. Will the love flower continue to bloom, or will cold, steely loneliness be all that is left for Jasmine when the two girl face off in battle?**

**A lot of Jasmine's lines are direct quotes from the game, itself. **


	4. CLANG

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is published and owned by Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri. I own nothing but the computer this story was typed up on and the account that posts it.**

[Jasmine]

She's warm.

So very warm.

I open my eyes to get a look at her. Her hair is slightly frazzled from lying on the bed for so long. Her body is scrunched into a ball pulling most of the cover on the bed to her. I don't mind the lack of blanket warmth. Her body was close enough to mine to share her natural warmth. I closed my eyes and listened to the gently breathes she was taking. I inhale the smell of her next to me. A scent so soft and yet so strong that I could smell nothing else not even the smell of my own body from the sheets. Slowly, my hand reached out to touch this girl next to me. Daintily, as if fearing she would break beneath my touch, my fingers rested against her warm cheek. Her skin was smooth and soft to my fingertips, so very much a contrast to the only other beings to get this close to me: my Pokemon. The memory of how their cold and hard bodies felt to me was empty compared to the soft warmth of Lyra.

Taking in all of this girl, from sight, smell, sound, and touch, my mind wondered to my chest. To my heart. To the swelling heat within my heart that grew the longer I focused on Lyra. I don't understand this. This feeling is by far stronger than anything I have ever felt. Stronger than the feelings of loneliness and dread that had made up most of my thoughts, and even stronger than those feelings for my family and Pokemon. Something so powerful growing in my chest at the presence of this girl. I dare not call this by the 'l'-word. To do so may curse it to abandon me.

Lyra shifts suddenly. I pull back my fingers for fear of what she would think of me touching her in her sleep. Her body moves closer to me the moment I take away my hand. She keeps moving until her head rests against my neck. A murmur escapes her lips and then she stills. Her shallow breathes are the only sound once more. My heart is pounding violently in my chest at the closeness of our bodies. Her hair tickles my neck. I move my head down so as to move her hair away from my neck only to find my nose buried in that vary mane of brown. I feel my body shake slightly as her smell explodes into my nostrils. I suppose it to be weird to be this entranced by a human aroma.

The sunlight begins to pour in through my windows brighter. It was well into the morning by now, but I was afraid to move. I was still tired from sleep but had too much on my mind to go back to sleep. I had some duties to be tending to but my fear of waking Lyra kept me from meeting them. I find it odd that neither of the trainers beneath me had come to tell me of a challenge. Perhaps the word that I had returned to my gym hadn't spread enough for anyone to actually come to challenge me.

Challenge me…

Lyra was going to fight me today, I recalled. No doubt on that. She would want one of my Mineral Badges to call her own. We would fight and then she will leave me here. The feeling in my chest shifted. Warmth replaced by a sudden sharp, cold sting. Lyra's arms wrapped around me as she pressed her head closer to my chest, almost as if she knew of the pain my heart was feeling.

The warmth had returned. I laid a hand on her shoulder as I rubbed the back of her head with my other. I sighed, smiling. This girl has such a hold on me, and I sure she knows it. But that didn't change the fact that she and I would be enemies sometime this afternoon. And she would beat me, I'm sure of it, and then she would leave me.

If she wanted to left, I would not be able to stop her. Not with the dreams she had. I am nothing compared to such great dreams. Collecting all Johto badges, seeing all the Pokemon the world had to show, and even catching the Legendary Pokemon Suicune: those were the dreams she had told me about last night as we lay in bed talking. And by the stories she had told me of her journey thus far, this hard to attain dreams would be nothing for this girl. Lyra would meet them all as easily as if they were an object waiting for her to touch just in front of her.

All the things she had told me were magnificent. From the moment she got Totodile to getting me that medicine, it all seemed so magical coming from her voice. The battles with the Gym Leaders before me; the mysterious and dangerous Team Rocket battles; hatching a Togepi given to her to raise; this thief that seemed to have a grudge against her and a childhood friend named Ethan. I stopped my train of thought at the recalling of that boy, Silver, who had been treating her so foul. The boy needed to be put in his place, my angered mind told me. And I would be the one to put him there if he came by my gym in the future. No one would be allowed to harsh my Lyra while I was around.

Hold on…My Lyra…?

I need to time to think. I glance at the clock on my wall. It was approaching noon. I glanced back at Lyra, smiling a bittersweet smile. Time to think, away from the temptation that lay with her chest against my chest. Perhaps a soothing walk on the beach after visiting Amphy to see if he was alright. Then after I had my alone time, I would come back for Lyra and treat her to lunch.

Yes, I liked the sound of that plan.

But first, the tricky part of getting her to let me go without waking her up. After much wiggling and squirming, I managed to get free. And hit my head after a fall. I had gotten free but with no bed underneath me. I sat up, rubbing my head, and looked at Lyra's still sleeping form. All that movement and the thud of my body against floor, and she was still asleep? Amazing. I hurriedly changing out of my sleep clothes; I rushed out of my room. Closing the door behind me, I turned around to begin my walk only to come face to face with two grinning individuals.

[Lyra, Meanwhile]

Lyra turned over in her sleep and began to chew on her pillow.

"Lava cookie," she moaned into the soggy pillow.

[Jasmine]

"…Don't scare me like that," I snapped at the two trainers. My hand was placed over my heart as it thundered in my chest.

I looked up at the grinning twosome. Strange to see them so…Smiley. The gentleman trainer Preston clasped a hand on my shoulder and gave me an approving smile while Connie took my hand and began to talk at speeds I'm sure an Arcanine couldn't keep up with.

"OHMYARCEUSYOUGOTTATELLMEEVERYTHINGWHOISSHEAREYOUACOUPLEISSHEGONNASTAYWITHUSDON'TIKNOWHERFROMSOMEPLACE?" the young lass yammered on.

I had no idea what she had even said, so I smiled back.

Preston looked at me and stated his peace, "I must say, Jasmine, while I don't approve of you two sharing the same bed at your ages and this early in your relationship, I am so very proud of you." He hugged me. "She will make a fine husband for you. I should know, I faced her in combat and she soundly beat me."

"Oh yeah, that's from where! Me too!"

"…What?" I was confused.

The two of them looked at each other then to me, confused. "Your girlfriend," the both explained at the same time without missing a beat.

I am certain I blacked out for a second.

Stammering to explain, I hastily replied, "S-she's not my g-gi-g…That. She's just a friend."

Preston took a hold of his cheek and gave a thoughtful expression. "A little too quick to deny if you ask me, Connie."

Connie put her hands on her hips, grinning at me. "Totally." She leaned closer to me, and wiggled her eyebrows as her grin grew. "If you're just friends why were you cuddling her? Hmm?"

I pulled my head back, face flushed.

"…I-I wasn't, you see…She just…"

"Don't worry about it," the bow-wearing lass said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "No need to deny it, we're proud of you. We just wanted to tell you that, Jasmine. We know that starting a relationship like this, especially when you're both girls, has got to be hard. So, here's us saying we've got nothing against it and are nothing but overjoyed for you two."

"Indeed," was followed by a pat on the shoulder.

I am ashamed. Not just by this current conversation, but by all the wrongs I had said about this two. I had told myself that they didn't care about me, but I was so very misguided. No, I had acted stupid. They were more than those trainers who acted as my juniors. They were a part of my family. There is no mistaking that now, not after those words.

I leaned forward and threw my arms around both of their necks. "I'm sorry," my voice squeaked as I tried to hold back tears of joy and shame. I felt the two hug me back the best they could in this position.

"Don't worry about it."

"Quite right," Preston said pulling back.

I wasn't sure if they knew what I really meant or not, but that didn't matter. Not when I suddenly realized what Preston had said earlier.

"You've faced her in battle?"

"Oh yes, and neither of my Growlithe were even remotely a match for her. A clean victory," the derby-wearer confirmed.

Connie nodded.

"Marill against Marill, and she still beat us like it was nothing. She's way strong, Jasmine."

I smiled.

"I knew she would be."

The two of them looked at me surprised, suddenly surrounding me as my back pressed up against the door.

"You mean you haven't fought her yet?"

"…No…"

"And you still shared the same bed?"

"…Yes…"

Connie shook her head, then smiled at me. "Doesn't matter, she may be tough but she's no match for you, Jasmine." She gave me the thumbs up.

"…I'm hoping…" it came out a whisper.

Preston caught it and pressed on, "Why?"

I took a deep breath then began to tell them everything.

[Lyra, a Little Later]

Lyra rolled over in bed, her eyes beginning to flutter open. As her eyes slowly opened she saw a mustachioed elder man and a brunette girl wearing a bow leaning over her smiling. Lyra yawned, then closed her eyes. Connie and Preston looked at each other, surprised by the girl's lack of response. Lyra's eyes abruptly shot open as she let out a cry of surprise.

The two trainers moved away from the bed.

"Who are you people?!" Lyra cried out.

Connie smirked, stepping forward and explained, "We're the trainers who work under Jasmine. Remember you fought us at the Lighthouse."

Lyra's confused look didn't change. She scratched her head as she looked over them. Giving a yawn, she asked, "Did I win?"

"You did indeed, madam," Preston informed.

"Well that's all that matters." Lyra plopped back in bed, and closed her eyes. After a moment of silence, she sat back up. "Where's Jasmine?"

"She went on a walk an hour or so ago."

"Bet she's checking up on Amphy." Connie leaned against the wall, looking over Lyra. "We hear you went after the medicine for Amphy. That was pretty awesome of you. So thanks for helping out Jasmine."

Lyra shrugged it off. The expression on her face was serious though.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Go ahead," Preston insisted.

"Why did it go that far? Why did Amphy suffer until I came along? You guys are her friends right, so why didn't you go get the medicine?"

The two trainers' expressions turned to that of shame.

"We…"

Lyra stood up, stretching. "Forget it, not my place to question or judge. Did you at least apologize to Jasmine?"

"Yes."

"Then _that's _all that matters." Lyra grabbed her backpack and turned to the two trainers. "Is there a bathroom I can use?"

"You can just use Jasmine's, I'm sure," Preston said pointing to the bathroom.

"Cool," the pigtailed girl said walking to the bathroom.

"After you get done, Jasmine insisted you stop by the café next to the PokeCenter," Connie said with a wink as they two began to walk out of the room.

[Jasmine]

I'm romantically interested in Lyra.

I know that now, and I will not lose her. That is what I've decided. I will give this battle all that I've got. I will not hold back and I will beat her. When I win, I will offer her the position of training under me. That way she will not leave me. She will stay with me, and train with me. She won't even have to change the Pokemon she uses. I don't force the trainers under me to use only Steel-types. That is unfair. The rules never say they have to use my specialty type so why should I force them too?

It's a good plan. Perhaps, I should just skip the battle and offer her the position the moment she comes through that door. No, that won't work. She has her own dreams to think of. I can't force her to abandon them. If only there was a way for me to go with her.

I frowned. What am I doing? I don't even know if she likes me. That is what I have to ask the moment she enters that door. Everything that follows we will decide after that important topic.

I hear footsteps coming towards me, so I turn back to see Lyra standing there wearing her usual attire. I smile, and offer her the seat next to me. She takes it, and tells the waiter what she wants the moment he asks. We sit there in silence as I decide what to say. Once I feel I have the right words, I turn to her to talk.

"So, are we gonna, you know, be a couple or something?" Lyra asks, looking me directly in the eyes.

I lose all thought at that question. She asked me first? I had been brooding over this all night and morning and she just comes right out and asks me as if it were nothing. My mouth moves for a moment as I try to find my voice.

"…O-okay," I whisper.

She grins at me.

"Not expecting me to ask you? Heh, you should see the look on your face. It's adorable." She takes her plate when the waiter comes back to our side of the bar. "I mean, that's what's been bugging you, right? I'm glad I was right, because, well, I like you too."

"…O-okay," I whisper.

She laughs at my reaction. "Is that all you've got to say? I mean you've been thinking about this all day, right?" She folds her napkin over her lap.

"…How did you know? T-that I felt the same way for you, that is?"

"Connie and Preston told me," she says taking a bite of her hamburger.

"W-what?"

"Kidding," she says, putting her burger down.

I feel a smile come to my face as she smiles at me. We spend the next few minutes talking about ourselves. There is no way to describe how relieved I really am. My eyes look down at where our hands are clasped together. Her hand is warm and soft. She is telling me another story that had happened to her, and I am hanging on every word. She makes even the most boring story an amazing tale. As her story comes to an end she begins to start asking me questions about myself. My story is something I worried would be dull and bland, but I tell her everything because she asked. Her eyes gleam brightly as I tell her. She begins to ask questions as my story continues, pressing for more information about myself.

"Well, isn't that just the sweetest, most pathetic thing you ever saw," a boy's gruff voice says from behind us. I don't recognize the voice but Lyra clasps her hand over her eyes and groans. She must know him, I assumed. We turn around to face a boy in a navy jacket with red trim. His hair was long and bloody red. He sneers at us. "Geez, I should have known. All the talk around town was that the Gym Leader here was a totally crybaby. No freaking surprise that a wuss like you'd bed her."

Lyra frowns at him, rising to her feet. She gives him an intimidating glare. "Silver, I don't care what you say about me but don't you insult Jasmine," she shoves a finger into his chest, warningly.

Silver?

I recognize the voice and appearance to be that of the thief from Lyra's story. I can feel the muscles in my body tightening. My blood is become hot as my mind races across all the stories Lyra had said about him. Stealing from another, mistreating his Pokemon -which he might not have caught but stole as well -, and worse of the worse his verbal and sometimes psychical assaults against Lyra. My fist tightens. I find myself wondering if I had ever been this anger in my life. I know one thing, if he tries anything I will stop him to protect her.

I stare up at the boy sneering down at us. His look piercing down at Lyra as he takes a threatening step closer to her. Lyra's determination doesn't waver at the boy's approach. His eyes dart to the pokeballs attached to his waist, before staring at her. Noticing her lack of evidence of carrying one of her Pokemon with her, he smirks.

"What're you gonna do, shrimp? You haven't got any of your Pokemon with you, idiot," he scoffs.

His arms reach out and shove Lyra back until her back hits the counter. She lets out a cry of pain from the impact of her back against the hard edge of the counter. The next few seconds fly by in a flurry of blurs and the color red. I find myself standing with my hand held out. There's a burning sensation in my extended hand. The sound of flesh striking flesh echoes off the walls. A grunt of pain follows, leaving silence the remainder. The redhead stumbles backwards, bumping into a table. His eyes are glaring at me as he places his right hand over an increasingly red area on his cheek.

"You insect," he growls.

My pale brown eyes stayed glued to his silvery gray ones. Two heated angry stares, though one truly cold and the other slightly more tender. The onlooking bar patrons gape at us, as if they were watching some TV show. I can hear hushed murmurs coming from within the small crowd. Outside of those murmurs and the sound of Silver's now hasty breathing, there is silence in the small tavern. For a minute. A loud, girlish laugh booms from beside me. I feel my body jump at the sudden noise. Our eye contact breaks as we look to my side. Lyra is doubled over, holding her side, and laughing uncontrollably.

"That's, ha ha…Oh, it hurts…" she tries to say over her laughs. One of her hands pulls away from her side to point at Silver. "She slapped you! Ha ha! You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do that too! Arceus, no doubting it know! I totally love you, Jasmine, heh heh!"

Silver whole face was now bright red, at the mocking laughter.

I place a hand on her shoulder, my resolve now faltering at the truly hateful look from Silver. "…Maybe you shouldn't, uh, l-laugh at him. He looks kind of," I was cut off by Lyra who waved off my worry.

"He had it coming. After the mean way he treats his Pokemon and all the things he's said about me and Ethan. Somebody was bound to put him into his place. He's nothing but a jerk." She emphasized this with her own glare at Silver.

His eyes continued to burn, but a smug smile crossed his face.

"Still yapping about the proper way to threat Pokemon, to me?"

Lyra placed her hands on her hips. "Always," she stated. "Until you either face up to the problems you've inflicted upon your Pokemon or give up because you're never going to beat me or Ethan. I'm long past the belief that you'll ever realize how much your Pokemon are suppose to mean to you. They are suppose to be your friends not your slaves. I'm not as kind as Ethan is. I don't care about your feelings or whatever issues you have. Not after the way I've seen you treat your Pokemon. You aren't good enough for your Pokemon, and if you keep up like this you never will be."

I am in awe of the power, passion, and love this girl possesses. I am certain I can feel it all radiating off of her, covering me in a blanket of warmth. I glance over at Silver, as if to compare him to her. There is no feeling of passion or love from him. Just a chilling hate, evident in those eyes. His hate is nothing compared to her love.

"Bite me," he snaps at her. "I'm sick of all that friendship garbage! I get enough of that from that pansy friend of yours. I ain't gonna take it from you! These Pokemon aren't my 'friends'! They're tools for me to use to show you and everyone else how much greater I am!"

I choose at this moment to speak up, "Then have already you failed as a trainer." I refuse to meet his stare this time. If that is truly how he feels, than he isn't worth the time. I place my money on the counter, and turn to look at Lyra. "Let us go, Lyra. You have a very big battle ahead of you today. We should get started." Without addressing Silver, I walk past him. I can't see Lyra's expression, only hear her footsteps hurrying to keep up with me. The last thing I hear from the bar is the sound of a fist slamming into a table and a yelled curse.

I expect us to walk the rest of way in silence, but I miscalculated the Lyra-factor again. I feel two arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder as we walk. My heart flutters at the contact. The closeness of our bodies is so relaxing despite the awkwardness of walking. I stop walking directly in front of the Center, causing Lyra to walk closer into me at the abrupt stop. I turn my head to face Lyra's confused expression with a warm smile of my own.

"I want you to go into the Center, heal all your Pokemon, pick out the ones you want to use against me, and come to the Gym," I inform, regrettably break the contact so I can turn around to fully face her. I notice that my voice isn't a delay in my speaking or a hushed tone to my voice. I am speaking fully and clearly, something that I must say is odd for me. I choose to think Lyra is the cause of this momentary courage inside me.

"We are going to battle for your next badge. I want you to pick all of your strongest Pokemon, because you will need them. I won't be holding back just because we…Be-because y-you're my…my…."

So much for my courage.

Lyra suddenly leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. I feel that familiar burning sensation to my cheeks that she always brings out. She pulls back, smiling at my dumbfounded look.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want you to give me any less than your best. You best not hold back." She pokes me in the chest for stress her point. She turns to walk to the PokeCenter, waving at me before entering. She leaves me standing just outside the Center, hand over chest and blushing. Willing my legs to move, I start to head back to the Gym only to have Lyra step back out to me. Her lips collide to mine before she pulls back.

"The word you were looking for is 'girlfriend'. I am your 'g-girlfriend'." She even mocks my stutter with a wink.

I watch her leaving me for the second time, this time I am smiling. And the Nurse healing Lyra's Pokemon has her hand over her mouth. The Joy realizes I had seen her, so she pulls back her hand, smiles, and gives a gentle wave before going back to work.

I hurried back to the Gym, there was much I had to tend to before she arrived.

[Lyra]

Having picked out her dream team for the upcoming battle, Lyra was racing back to the Gym. To say she was excite was an understatement. She was ecstatic. She was more excited about this battle than even the first time she had faced a Gym Leader. Then again, no offense to Falkner but she had already faced plenty Bird-types before fighting him. But she couldn't recall ever seeing even one Steel-type let alone fighting a user of them of the Gym Leader level. That wasn't the only thing about this that made it a thrill. There was the addition of the fact that this Gym Leader was her girlfriend. Her first girlfriend. She felt herself giggle as she stopped outside of the door. She took a deep breath before swinging open the doors.

Her eyes widened. She hadn't really got a look of the gym itself, since it had been dark when Jasmine used that secret entrance to the rooms in back. Seeing it now in all its glory, it was amazingly beautiful. All the other gyms seemed to have a motif resembling their specialty type - some more interesting than others (Namely Falkner and Morty, sorry Bugsy and Whitney). Jasmine's was different. Sure it did have the steel girder arches and tiled floors, but outside of that it just reflected Jasmine's particular tastes. The pale pink and white designed walls and the metal pavilion Jasmine stood in waiting for her. It was cute and girlish with a metal center, in a manner of speaking. It was definitely Lyra current favorite Gym and nothing short of a Gym full of lava or something amazing like that could top it.

The moment she stepped into the Gym, she was ambushed by Preston and Connie. The two were crowding her directly in front of the entrance door. Preston put a hand on her shoulder while Connie playfully slapped her on the shoulder.

"I knew you'd come here," Preston said with a nod of his head. "I've heard all about you and Jasmine getting together. I am pleased her first relationship would be with someone like you."

Lyra was somewhat surprised by part of his words. Not that he knew about her and Jasmine. She knew the lighter haired brunette was going to tell the two, who she was sure already knew they should get together, from the little skip she had seen in Jasmine's step when she left the Center. It was that Preston had said she was Jasmine's first relationship. Even with Jasmine's shy nature, she still found it hard to believe that someone as attractive as Jasmine hadn't had any previous relationships. She choose to turn the surprise into fuel for her pride. She was Jasmine's first.

The derby-wearer continued, "But battle is a separate matter." He smiled at her, giving her shoulder another encouraging pat. "Go for it!"

Connie giggled.

"I know how capable you are from the Lighthouse. It's time you showed that side of yourself to Jasmine," the girl exclaimed as she began to shove Lyra towards Jasmine. Just before they got too close, Connie leaned in and grinning to Lyra. She gave the pigtailed girl a heavy shove. "Good luck, lover girl!"

Lyra was barely able to stop herself from colliding into Jasmine. Jasmine stared down at her with an amused smile which Lyra returned with her wide cheery grin. Jasmine motioned for Lyra to join her up on the pavilion. Lyra rushed up the stairs.

"I see you don't have your lead Pokemon out of your Pokeball," Jasmine noted, curious. "That seemed to be one of your traits as a trainer."

Lyra kept grinning.

"I want them to be a secret just like yours are a secret to me. Don't want you coming up with any pre-battle strategies."

"Clever girl," the Gym Leader said stepping back a few steps. "Thank you for your help at the Lighthouse…And for being my g-gi…"

Lyra put her hand on her hips, clearly enjoying Jasmine's struggle. "Girlfriend." She shook her head. "You're thanking me for dating you? You're too cute."

Jasmine's face turned bright red, her Gym Leader ominous aura shattered by the flattering words.

"This is different, Lyra. As it states in the rules and regulations set forth by the League…Please allow me to introduce myself, properly. I am Jasmine, a Gym Leader."

Lyra interrupted the trained speech with, "I had no idea my girlfriend was named Jasmine. And she's a Gym Leader, no way!" She giggled at Jasmine frown.

Jasmine cleared her throat. "Ahem! I use the…" She suddenly clapped her hands together causing a loud noise to echo throughout the small Gym. "CLANG! Steel-Types!" Lyra stared on, surprised before bursting into laughter. Jasmine knew that Lyra would enjoy that, so she had put aside her shame for the other trainer's enjoyment before continuing her speech. "…Do you know about the Steel-type?"

Lyra shook her head.

"Nope, never even seen a single one."

Jasmine's eyes seemed glow at hearing that. "They are very hard, cold, sharp, and really strong," her voice had a youthful glee to it as she spoke. She stopped when she saw Lyra giggling again. She pulled out a Pokeball as she addressed her girlfriend. "Um…I'm not lying."

Lyra, pulling out her own Pokeball, nodded.

"I have no doubt."

Without any further words, the two girls threw out their first Pokemon. As the lights exploded from the tiny red and yellow balls, the two fighters took stage. The first Magnemite floated up into the air, its magnet 'arms' swirling in a few circles at its side. Lyra's Sudowoodo shook her branches and swiveled her hips, a the traditional dance of joy amongst the imitation Pokemon. As the single eye of the magnetic orb locked with those of the gleeful fake tree, the trainers ensued their first commands.

[Not Far Away]

From a far, unknown to anyone within the town, this battle was being observed by a mysterious third party. Standing upon the waves, listening and feeling the battle, stood Suicune. Its crimson eyes focusing on the gym as it took in the entirety of the battle. Ever since it had been resurrected by its heavenly master Ho-Oh, it had an uncontrollable need to find its true human master. It had become all the aurora Pokemon could think of for sometime. But unlike its roaming brethren, it had seen something back at the remains of Burnt Tower. The girl that had come directly towards them with no fear, worry, or doubt. Something in its mind, perhaps directly connected to that part that wanted its master, was telling it to focus its search to this girl specifically.

That this girl would become its one true master, and complete it.

Only then could it come to rest. With its master found and battled, it could stop its running. It would no longer have to travel the lands looking for strong trainers to fight only to be disappointed by their weakness. With this Lyra, it hoped its rest would come. And judging from the battle it was witnessing, it may have to wait and let her grow stronger but there was no doubt in its mind it had found its master. All she needed was time to grow and a little encouragement. Remembering what it had heard the previous night, Lyra would be heading back to Cienwood.

There it would wait for her to come.

There it would make contact with her again, in hopes that it may encourage her still.

[Jasmine]

I could only watch on and accept my inevitable defeat as Lyra's Feraligatr caught my Steelix's Iron Tail with its powerful jaws and bit down hard. Steelix was left flinching as the big jawed Pokemon readied its final attack: a powerful Surf attack. I watched on stunned as the powerful wave hit Steelix hard enough to lift the gigantic iron snake through the air. Steelix was stopped in flight as it hit one of the walls. Feraligatr, seemingly ignoring its wounds and the sand partials ripping across its scales, stepped forward incase of another attack from my Pokemon. Even as Steelix lifted its head, I knew there would be no continuing. No further attacks from me. Steelix gave and fainted, its large body falling down to the ground.

Lyra had won.

With Steelix's faint, the sandstorm died down. Without a word, I walked over to Steelix and put my hand on its head, feeling her cold and wet body. A smile formed on my face. It had been touch and go throughout the whole battle, but she had pulled it off. Summoning my Pokemon back, I faced Lyra. The girl was busy doing a silly little victory dance with Sudowoodo and Feraligatr. I could help but laugh at the sight. This girl, who danced giddily with her Pokemon, had bested me in battle. And had captured my heart.

"Well done," my voice stopped the trio's dancing. My head was lowered and shaking at my defeat, but I was smiling at the joy of seeing how strong Lyra truly was. "You are a better Trainer than me, in both skill and kindness."

Lyra frowned.

"That's not true. Maybe skill, but not kindness."

"No, Lyra, you showed me just how much you care about not just your Pokemon but those of others today at the café and yesterday at the Lighthouse." I now stood directly in front of her with my hand held out. In my palm was a tiny, shiny badge. "In accordance with League rules, I confer upon you this Badge."

Lyra took the Mineral Badge from me. She looked over it, even holding it up to the light. Her eyes were still radiating her passion as she squeezed her hand around the badge. She thrust her fist up into the air, jubilantly.

"That's five badges down, three to go," she declared, the Pokemon mocking her pose.

I smiled at the childish bliss.

"Outside of Chuck of Cianwood, possibly, two of those Gym Leaders are far stronger than I."

Lyra made a scoffing noise, "No way."

"Oh," I had forgot one other important gift to winning trainers. I rushed over to Connie who was waving a small silvery disc for me to take. Regaining my composure, I handed it to the pigtailed girl. "Um…Please take this, too."

Lyra took it and turned it over and over.

"That's right, a TM to the winning trainer."

"Exactly."

"What is it?"

"It is called Iron Tail," I explained. I saw Lyra's expression turn to that of pure excitement.

"You mean that move Steelix used in battle?" I nodded and she thrust her fist into the air. "Sweet, that move was powerful. I mean, I've never had one of my Pokemon KO'd by a single blow. Can Feraligatr lean it?"

The blue reptilian seemed interested in knowing this, too, when it leaned over Lyra to look at the disc.

I gave confirmation of what both of them were hoping for. "Yes, Feraligatr can in fact lean that move. If you do decide to use it, please understand that your Pokemon will hit the target with its hard tail. Occasionally, this will lower the target's defense."

I heard Connie and Preston stepping close. Preston shaking Lyra's hand while Connie threw her arms around her in a hug. After a couple of circles, the two separated.

"Impressive! You should continue your journey to different places."

"You are amazing…You should aim even higher, since you have such potential," Connie declared with a nod. "Hey, have you been to Mahogany Town?"

Preston seemed to agree to that idea. "Since you can use Surf, why don't you try it on the Lake of Rage?"

Lyra seemed interested in the ideas, even asking them a little about Mahogany Town and its Gym Leader. Even with all the excitement this gave Lyra, it was breaking my heart. I felt sick to my stomach. As if someone had just kicked me multiple times in the gut. In all the delight of battle and getting my first kiss and girlfriend, I had forgot all about what had me most worried. Lyra would be leaving me soon. She wouldn't stop her journeying for me. Even if she was willing to, I wouldn't let her. She had too much potential to stay here. She needed to go on to greater things. Things far greater than I.

"Jasmine?" I heard Lyra worried voice call out to me, snapping me out of my daze.

"Y-yes?"

She stepped closer to me. There was worry painted clear across her face. She was worried about me, I poignantly realized. Her hand reached out to touch my arm.

"Are you alright? You were all smiles a minute ago, now you look worse than when we first met. Worse than when Amphy was so sick," she said.

I forced a smile. "It's nothing…Um, I don't know how to say this, but good luck." I leaned forward and hugged her before pulling back. Forcing all of my body, I turned my back to her to make it easier on her to leave. As I took a single step forward, her hand grabbed my arm stopping me.

"I knew it!"

I turned to look at her confused only to have her grab me by the cheek. She was forcing me to look at her, eye to eye. There was a new kind of passion, but still just as strong, in those eyes. With no other words, she kissed me. There was something in that kiss. Something that made my legs feel weak. I can't describe exactly what it made me feel but I know I loved it. Without think, I leaned into the kiss and applied my own pressure. For once, I was returning the kiss in all its intensity. But I knew better. I had to pull away and end this here. For Lyra. So she could continue on the journey she deserved. I tried to pull back, but Lyra wouldn't allow me to. She just kept kissing me. It was like her lips were trying to convey some message directly to mine. And I know what the message is, though I know I shouldn't accept it. We can't stay together. We should never have even got together today. I knew better than that because I knew she would have to leave. Yet, I still gave into my weak heart.

She pulled back and smiled at me before resting her forehead against mine.

"Lyra, I.."

"Just shut up a moment, okay?" she asked, her voice actually begging me. I said nothing, only waited for her to continue. "I kind of always knew what you were worried about but I didn't know how to bring it up. But let me see if I got this right: You're afraid that because I want to collect all the Johto badges and you are a Gym Leader that that means we can't be together. Am I right?"

I was shocked. So shock I couldn't speak, only nod.

She smirked. "Knew it. Anyway, I've been thinking about this all morning and I came to a single conclusion." She stopped talking. She looked at me as I remained quiet. Lyra frowned at my lack of response. She reached out and grabbed a hold of my nose, pinching it lightly. She released after I began to struggle. "Well, aren't you gonna ask me what I came up with?!"

"…You said for me to shut up." She frowned and grabbed my nose again. "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry! What is it? What did you decide?"

She let go again. She stood directly in front of me, hands on her hips. A proud smile on her face. The words she spoke I never expected. They almost literarily floored me.

"I want you to go with me on my journey, Jasmine."

I just stood there, wide eyes and mouth agape.

A single noise escaped my lips.

"…Ah…?"

**Author's Note: She lost the battle, but is this victory of the war?**

**Connie and Preston are in fact the Lass and Gentleman from the Lighthouse, which are shown to be the two trainers in Jasmine's Gym. Many lines from the chapter are still in fact lines from the game itself.**

**I also realized that I didn't have Lyra meet Silver at the Gym before meeting Jasmine. I decided to correct that mistake here. No, I am not Silver-bashing in this chapter. I like Silver, but honestly he was a jerk early on and I'm sure Lyra/Ethan would agree to that. Later, yeah, he becomes alright but at this point in the game he's a straight up jerk. He does shove Lyra (if you pick her) around just as he would Ethan, so he wasn't above psychically assault a girl to some degree. That's a jerk in my book.**


End file.
